fanmade_total_dramafandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Action Again
Episode 1 This Place Again The episodes open with the castmates (Lindsay, Duncan, Heather, Beth, Justin, Trent, Courtney, DJ, Dawn, Zoey, Tyler, Mike, Izzy and Dakota) get dropped off by a bus and Heather says this place again and Beth say I kinda like this place and then Mike says because you win here and she say yes. Duncan ask why they are here and Dawn says because they are doing another season here and Lindsay ask Duncan didn't you get a paper and he say no and throw Justin's mirror. Soon Chris comes with a mini-bus and says Welcome Guys and Courtney say McLean some of us are girls. All aboard says Chris and Heather say host this is a bus not train and he says just go on. When they on the bus Tyler says hi to Lindsay but she says hi Noah. Lindsay in CON - Wow Noah look just like my boyfriend tymer. Tyler in the CON - she call me Noah he isn't in the season I guess if he doesn't come back soon like Courtney, Lindsay comes and says Hi Noah. Chris say that Zoey and Mike are going to stop making out and Courtney say that they are jus like Bridgette and Geoff. And soon Chris ask them who are sitting on a red chair and Lindsay, Dawn, Beth, Trent, Zoey, Justin and Izzy stand up and Chris say they are now the Killer Bass and Lindsay is falling out from the window and Chris is stoping the bus. When they are going out to check if Lindsay is okay Chris say that the other are now the Screaming Gaffers. Now everybody is standing in front two trailers and then a big monster is going on the trailers and smash them. Chris say that everybody are going to build the team trailer. And they are getting a paper from Chris and soon Heather are saying that someone in the Screamingg Gaffers are going to take the paper from the Killer Grips so they can't build a thing. Heather in the CON - we need the paper because without the paper they are toasted and Lindsay won't do a thing so they are going to Eliminate her. Mike say that he can take the paper. Mike in the CON - I want to take the paper because they won't think that I'm useless. Meanwhile at the Killer Grips side Beth says look at the wheels they are on the top and Zoey say that Beth have the paper upside down and Zoey see that Mike want to talk with her. Mike says that he would like to see the paper and soon he gives Zoey a blank paper. Mike in the CON - I swaped paper oh I feel so evil WHY. At the night the Killer Grips was done and Heather was angry because she say to Mike that he was going to switch paper but he did. Then Chris said that the Killer Grips had won. And she say how could they win and Lindsay say look at my camera. Courtney say that they cheating but soon Izzy comes out from the trailer and say to everybody that they must go some steps back and she click on a button and the trailer explode. Chris said that the Screaming Gaffers have won instead. Some Killer Grips member in the CON - Izzy... Must... Be... Eliminated... What... Was... That. Izzy in the CON - Explosivo is back BOOM BOOM. The episode ends with the Screaming Gaffers are in the mall and have fun meanwhile the Killer Grips is in the food tent and Lindsay cry because she wasn't going to the mall. {| align="center" class="wikitable" !# !Contestant !Team !Merge !1 !2 !3 !4 !5 !6 !7 !8 !9 !10 !11 !12 !13 !14 |- !1th |Dawn | style="background-color:red;"|'Killer Grips' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'Yes' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:orange;"|'LOW' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:gold;"|'WINNER' |- !2th |Tyler | style="background-color:green;"|'Screaming Gaffers' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'Yes' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:orange;"|'LOW' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:orange;"|'LOW' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:grey;"|'SECOND' |- !3rd |Lindsay | style="background-color:red;"|'Killer Grips' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'Yes' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:red;"|'OUT' |- !4th |Courtney | style="background-color:green;"|'Screaming Gaffers' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'Yes' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:orange;"|'LOW' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:orange;"|'LOW' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:red;"|'OUT' |- !5th |DJ | style="background-color:green;"|'Screaming Gaffers' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'Yes' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:red;"|'OUT' |- !6th |Duncan | style="background-color:green;"|'Screaming Gaffers' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'Yes' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:orange;"|'LOW' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:red;"|'OUT' |- !7th |Mike | style="background-color:green;"|'Screaming Gaffers''' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'Yes' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:red;"|'QUIT' |- !8th |Heather | style="background-color:green;"|'Screaming Gaffers' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'Yes' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:red;"|'OUT' |- !9th |Zoey | style="background-color:red;"|'Killer Grips' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'No' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:orange;"|'LOW' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:red;"|'OUT' |- !10th |Dakota | style="background-color:green;"|'Screaming Gaffers' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'No' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:green;"|'WIN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:red;"|'OUT' |- !11th |Trent | style="background-color:red;"|'Killer Grips' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'No' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:orange;"|'LOW' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:orange;"|'LOW' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:red;"|'OUT' |- !12th |Beth | style="background-color:red;"|'Killer Grips' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'No' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:red;"|'OUT' |- !13th |Justin | style="background-color:red;"|'Killer Grips' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'No' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:orange;"|'LOW' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:red;"|'OUT' |- !14th |Izzy | style="background-color:red;"|'Killer Grips' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'No' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white;"|'IN' | style="vertical-align:top;background-color:red;"|'OUT'